Rebel Love Song
by gavin.barrows
Summary: The Anti Mobian Police Force rules over Mobius. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails are all hiding out waiting for the right time to strike and get back their precious home planet.


Several bullets hit around the building floor while a blue flash dodged in and out of concrete beams. The Anti-Mobian Police Force or AMPF for short was on his tail. Not even the fastest thing alive could keep out of their reach for long. He spotted a few exits but as per previous experiences he knew there were AMPF officers waiting. After a few turns and a nasty collision with a stray piece of rebar Sonic was running on air. He had exited out of a window on the 40th floor. The AMPF officers stood on the edge of the building waiting expectantly for a split second until the blue hedgehog should have fallen. Before gravity could take hold Sonic's white-gloved hand pulled out a shiny green crystal. He mouth formed a smirk and then he screamed.

"CHAOS CONTROL" The next second he was gone. The AMPF officers' jaws dropped to the floor. Their leader shouted orders to them while he stared at the few green specks that were left over where the hedgehog had disappeared. He turned his face to bark more instructions to his units on the ground floor through his radio. He turned around and headed back towards the exit but not before looking a bit longer at the green specks. "Maybe we could use those to follow them?" He thought out loud.

Sonic reappeared in a green field. In front of him stood a large forest. The treetops created complete darkness in the undergrowth, less sentient creatures of Mobius scuttled about. He walked toward a particularly dark part of the edge and waved his hand over it. The silver bracelet on his right left wrist glowed blue and a door hatch appeared. He held out his crystal again shouted a few words in an ancient language. A large screech filled the air as the hatch opened. Sonic stepped through and closed it behind him. A young yellow fox bounced around at his feet.

"Hey Sonic! How was the mission? Was it successful? Please say yes? Hey can we have ice cream if you got the information?" Tails the fox spouted these words out at a amazing pace. Sonic tried to reset the hatch and listen to him at the same time but had to give up.

"Hey Tails! I know you are excited but just give me a second to reset the goddamn door before you start talking." His free hand ruffled Tails' fur while the other punched in a few numbers. A screen flickered on revealing several different views of the field and one of the hatch. The forest camouflage had activated again but this time there were distortions in it. Sonic shook his head and looked at Tails. The fox smiled and ran away to grab his toolbox. The two other rebels at the base shuffled into the small front room. Sonic didn't make eye contact with them but just walked out into what they called a living room. It was a very small area with a tattered brown couch, an older-than-Jesus recliner, and a TV with rabbit ear antenna. He flopped down on the couch and smiled at Knuckles who was already smiling at him.

"You got the stuff right?" Knuckles growled his smile turning into a frown.

"Of course I did!" Sonic smirked and threw a thumb drive at him. The red ball of fury took the drive and plugged it into an older computer in the next room over. After a few minutes of what seemed like random typing, he hit the enter button and a projector hummed to life. A blue vector appeared. It began as a square but zoomed in to show that it was a building.

"Holy smokes. He actually got the blueprints." Knuckles poked his head back into the living room with a wide grin.

"Nothing but the best from me." Sonic hopped off the recliner and into the computer room. He took over the keyboard and a closer view of the top floor came up.

"Here it is." Sonic pointed at a wall that looked to have a metal box in it. "Those are where they keep two of the Master Emerald shards. We need to find a way to get them back and get Angel Island back in the air. We can't hide here for long. Sooner or later they will catch us and when they do we will be cornered." He sat down on a desk chair next to Knuckles and kissed his cheek.

"So how do you expect us to do that?" Knuckles wrapped his arm around Sonic's shoulders.

"Amy will be with me…" Knuckles interrupted as soon before Sonic could finish.

"What? Why Amy? I never get to do anything around here! I just sit on my ass and make sure Tails doesn't break anything!" He went to say more but in the corner of his eye saw little Tails whose eyes were now filling with tears.

"Wait. Tails, I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Knuckles jumped up and ran after Tails. Sonic shook his head and turned toward Amy who was standing in the doorway.

"Ok then… That went swimmingly. Now about me going with you. Why me? Knuckles can do more than me!" She crossed her arms. Her camouflage pants and combat boots emanated confidence. Years ago she ditched her girly clothes.

"Because I love him, and I don't want him to get hurt." Sonic hung his head in shame, his quills wilting.


End file.
